


Jellicle Drabbles

by aspiringenjolras



Series: The Nine Lives of Broadway Jellicles [9]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: A series of exactly 100 word drabbles, for the shorter scenes!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumble asks what everyone's been wondering: Why is Munkustrap the one who sings Jenny's song?

“Hey, Papa— why aren’t you doing Mama’s song?” Tumblebrutus bounded up to Skimbleshanks as Munkustrap was singing, looking at him inquisitively. 

“Well, I…” Skimble had been avoiding this question from everyone. “I wouldn’t do it justice. That’s why I asked Munkustrap to sing it. I probably couldn’t… you know. I don’t sing well enough for that.”

Tumble looked skeptical. “You sing just fine, Papa! I think you should be doing it!”

Skimble shrugged, glancing over at Jenny across the Junkyard. A smile crossed his face, watching her dance. “I’m happy to sit here and help in any way I can.”


End file.
